epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
Dis Raps For Hire - Season 2 Episode 8: This Guy
Dis Raps For Hire - Season 2 Episode 8: This Guy is the eighteenth installment of Dis Raps For Hire and the eighth episode of Season 2. In this episode, EpicLLOYD insults a guy unnamed by Ilayda who mocks and hurts her for being a Muslim and a girl. It also features Nice Peter as a guest rapper. It was released on May 15th, 2017. Lyrics [Note: EpicLLOYD is in orange, Nice Peter is in blue, and Darth Vader is in dark gray.] 'EpicLLOYD:' When I'm sitting at home, minding my miggity own, Then get a note about some bigotry and wickedly folks, Dropping terrorist jokes about NoperdyNope, It makes me wanna wrap a rope around your thriggity throat! Oh! Really? Still? It's giving me chills! Bitches getting cheap thrills will get me up in their grill! Because she's Muslim (dot dot!), it's intense (dot dot!), Even sometimes getting punches in the stomach! (Dot dot!) I don't need a name for these ass-wipes; I know the type! Simple-minded vaginas can't even get their insults right! First religion, then sex; your thoughts are all non-specific! No wonder you brought up whores; your sentence structure's whore-ific! This panicky dandy is clearly a pansy! Tell this butthurt dick squirt to go change his frickin' panties! If that don't squash the squabble, take what Heath said as gospel! Give this God-awful popple a swat to the twat waffle! 'Nice Peter:' Yo, Lloyd! Let me get up in this battle with you! 'EpicLLOYD:' Aw, shit! Yeah, dawg! This song is long overdue! 'Nice Peter:' True, and I got a couple thoughts about this topic to boot, So make way for my Dis Raps For Hire debut! I can't stand this garbage! Gotta sharpen my cleavers And slice through the bullshit like my name was Knife Peter! So over xenophobes! Man, their hatred's so old! Been around longer than it takes Lloyd to write new episodes! Some people stand by, but I won't hide my replies To some bitch-ass little kid who can't open up his eyes, And as far as that teacher goes, I say that bitch gets an F! If they say "They can't do anything", the bitch failed a test! So let 'em talk shit like Blu berryStar said! Big fist up to the cool random person on the Internet! Repping the United States of giving no fucks! Sending 47 thumbs up a racist kid's butt! 'Cause guess what? You suck if you try to pretend This shit was built on us and them! This shit was built on a blend! If that's the shit you amend, there's nothing left to defend, So if you think you're standing up like some men, think again! Tell your friends: Dis Raps will burn you like Darth Vader! We'll drop your ass faster than a crashing elevator 'Cause this girl's mad classy; wouldn't even name her hater! I see you though, but we'll keep it between you and Ilayda! Trivia *This is the first and only episode of Dis Raps For Hire that does not have the name of the person being dissed. *This is the second episode of Dis Raps For Hire to feature a guest rapper, after "Nelson, Mark, Steven and Lucas". *This episode features Josie Ahlquist as the voiceover reading out the message. *Not counting EpicLLOYD and Nice Peter themselves, this is the second episode to feature a rapper from ''Epic Rap Battles of History'', with the first being "Momma Metcalf", which featured Santa Claus. *For the first half of his verse, Peter wears blue sunglasses, but he switches to yellow sunglasses after he puts his fist to camera during the line, "Big fist up to the cool random person on the Internet!" Category:Dis Raps For Hire Category:Dis Raps For Hire Season 2 Category:Nice Peter Category:EpicLLOYD Category:Josie Ahlquist